Gravity
by MrzEdCullen
Summary: Summary: Edward's journey back to where he wishes to be the most. For Rose's enjoyment on her birthday.


**SM owns and I just play with them.**

**Mari, as always, thank you. **

**Summary: Edward's journey back to where he wishes to be the most. For Rose's enjoyment on her birthday.**

**If you're not reading her story, Flames, (She's under the penname, ileftmyscar) I don't know what you're waiting for.**

**Happy Birthday, Rose.-**

* * *

*** Gravity ***

_"Where we love is home- home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts." _

_Oliver Wendell Holmes. ~_

* * *

It's 2:00 am.

I've been sitting in this seat for almost six hours. I'm cranky and smelly and tired.

_I just want to get home. _

My cell phone's dead. The movie showing in the airplane is dull and I can't hear it very well.

I should be used to this, but I'm not.

"Do you need anything, Mr. Cullen?" The stewardess asks for the hundredth time. I give her a polite smile and shake my head.

Despite my irritation at the world right now, I manage to fall asleep and the next thing I know, the pilot's voice is urging us to buckle our seat belts again. We're almost landing.

_Thank God._

* * *

It's 3:45 pm.

I think this is the last flight of the day. After we land, I'll be able to use transportation that doesn't defy gravity. Transportation that works on land.

I'm still cranky and smelly and even more tired than earlier. But the thought of getting home gives me a bit of tranquility.

I don't remember the last time I traveled for such a long amount of time.

I miss my bed and everything in it.

The first thing I'll do when I get home, will be to collapse face first in the warmest, softest place on Earth. At least for me.

Thinking about my happy place, I drift to sleep again.

The stewardess has to shake me awake to let me know we've landed.

_I'm home._

* * *

I don't know what time it is.

I only know it's dark out when my driver picks me up at the airport.

"It's good to have you back, Mr. Cullen." Tyler greets me. His face looks rested and composed.

I'm sure I look like a fucking mess.

"It's good to be back," I say, helping him arrange my luggage in the trunk of the town car.

"How's everything? My phone's dead."

"Everything's great, sir. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for Mrs. Hale being around more than usual." He answers once we're seated.

"I guess that's normal," I answer as he speeds away. I let my eyes close for a minute. I'm so fucking tired.

* * *

I'm sure it's too late to be making this amount of noise, but I don't care.

As soon as I get to the front entrance of my house, I yank the door open. I practically ripped the thing.

My house keys have been in my pocket since I left the hotel and boarded my first plane. Anything to speed the process of getting inside these walls.

The lights are mostly out, but I know my way.

And if I didn't, I'm sure my heart would lead the way. It's jumping out of my chest already.

I think I feel her before I see her.

Clammy hands, burning skin, and the powerful sensation that runs through my body when she's near, start before I set foot inside the room.

She's lying on the bed, tangled on the sheets that are only covering one of her legs. The AC is off, which means she was cold, but got hot in the middle of the night, which explains her current position.

I smile.

She's wearing shorts and one of my old sweaters. I can see her shoulder peeking out of the too-big-for-her piece of clothing.

She looks perfect, as usual.

I think about joining her right away, but the stickiness of my skin reminds me I must smell like crap.

I make my way to her with careful steps and kiss her forehead. I decide to take a quick shower in one of the other bathrooms. I also turn the AC back on before leaving the room.

* * *

Once showered, I notice it's 4:30 am.

It's too late. Or too early.

I don't care.

With a towel wrapped around my waist, I make my way back to our room.

She's in the same position I left her, which means she's not cold yet. I intend not to let her be.

I kiss her forehead again, then her shoulder, moving her untamed hair out of the way. She stirs.

"Sweetheart," I murmur against her skin, kissing her ear. I run my hands over her back, squeezing her ass because I can't help it.

That wakes her up.

I smile at her as she blinks her eyes open. Once, twice, three times she blinks before her brain catches up. She turns around abruptly, then sits up.

"Edward, you're here!" She almost screams, with a bigger than life smile on her face.

"Yes, love, I'm here. I'm back."

She kneels up and hugs me, wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing my jaw, my lips, my nose.

_God, I've missed her._

* * *

I don't know what time it is.

I don't care.

I take my time taking my—her sweater off of her. I peel it slowly away from her skin, kissing and touching every new uncovered inch.

She trembles in my arms and smiles at me with her eyes. Then, I take her nipple in my mouth and she smiles with her whole body. If there's such a thing.

She touches me and whispers how much she has missed me.

Once I have her completely naked, I take my time to look at her. She's laying naked, on tangled sheets, hair tussled and unruly, eyes bright and a big smile.

"I'm never leaving this fucking house again," I say, losing the towel and crawling on top of her.

She opens her legs wider to accommodate me, and wraps her arms around my neck.

"We both know that's not true, but I get what you mean," she says, kissing under my jaw and running her hands down my shoulders.

"Bella, God, I—" I start, but I don't even know what I'm saying.

She kisses me before I can try again.

Languid strokes that feel like fire, soft lips, and everything right in this world is in this kiss.

How did I survive two months without this?

How did I function without her?

We kiss, and sometime during our kiss, I manage to push inside her. I swallow the moan that threatens to escape her. I keep her pressed down to the bed with my body.

She tugs the hair at the back of my head, and I move.

Slow.

As slow as our kiss.

Then fast, then hard, then slow again.

Until she's trashing under me, falling and falling, trusting me to catch her.

And I do.

Like I've always had.

* * *

I think it's mid-morning.

We're lying in bed, wrapped around each other. We're sleepy, but we don't give in to sleep.

We just want to be together. We just want to enjoy each other.

So for the day, that's exactly what we do.

Then, when the night falls, I collapse face first in the warmest, softest place on Earth; the arms of my wife.

* * *

**Rose, you beautiful, amazing, talented, funny, smart, nice, nicest, sweetest, kindest ****girl, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ****I really hope you have a good day today and a lifetime of happiness and love and success. ****To say you deserve the best, falls short. Thank you for being the sweetheart that you are.**

**I love you.- **


End file.
